


Special Occasion

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Special Occasion

Dean laughed as Benny helped him through the house, his arm slung over the Cajun’s shoulders. “Oh, that was fun!” He laughed even harder.

Cain raised an eyebrow, coming downstairs with a book in hand. “What on Earth?” He asked when he saw his two life-partners. “Is he high?” He asked, his blue eyes going towards Benny.

Benny chuckled and shook his head. “Nah.” He sighed, letting Dean fall on the couch. “Sam called me to get this drunk idiot.” He informed the older man as he unlaced Dean’s boots. “Apparently, he can still get drunk. I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Nor did I.” He mumbled. “Wonder if that means he’ll be nursing a hangover come morning. And what of the Impala?” Cain asked, knowing Dean’s love for the car was close to that of his love for himself and Benny.

“I’ll be heading back to get it from the bar.” He shrugged. “He’d kill me if I let her sit in a parking lot all night.”

“Do you plan to walk back?” He asked, setting Dean’s boots off to the side after Benny had simply dropped them on the floor. While none of the men were ‘messy’, Cain was always adjusting little things here and there. Not that it bothered him any. “I’d much rather give you a ride.”

Benny smiled thankfully at Cain before covering Dean up, who was beginning to drift off, his eyes heavy. “Thanks, Ben.” Dean yawned. “I love you. You have a nice ass. And your accent is _hot_.” He told the Cajun, making him chuckle. “I like when you say my name.” He muttered as he drifted off.

Standing up, Benny shook his head. “Nah. Sam’s comin’ to get me. The little Mrs was in just about the same state as this one, so he’s gettin’ her home.” He was amused. “Tonight was the night they all went out to celebrate John retiring.” he reminded Cain.

“Ah, yes, that was tonight.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I still cannot for the life of me understand his parent’s issues with us being with their son, but I refuse to make a scene about it.” Cain noted, moving to sit in the recliner. Putting the foot rest up, he opened his book. “Hopefully they come around one day.” He mused.

Benny nodded in agreement. “Hopefully.” He sighed.

* * *

Dean held his head as he slowly attempted to sit up, the sun having gone right to his eyes. “Oh, man.” He groaned. “Ow.”

“Welcome to the world of the living.” Cain’s voice reached him, making him crack his eyes, looking over towards him. “I take it that you’re experiencing a hangover?” He asked, slightly amused. “Been some time since we’ve seen you drunk.”

“Been awhile since I’ve been drunk, that’s for sure.” He nodded, wincing. “How’d I get home?” Dean asked, leaning back, letting his head rest on the back of the couch.

Cain got up to get him some water and aspirin. “Sam called Benny to get you.” He said gently. “You were quite…affectionate towards him before passing out on the couch.” Cain told him. “Now I’m going to get you some aspirin and some water.”

Dean gave him a weak smile. “Thanks.” He breathed, trying to remember the last time he’d had a hangover. It wasn’t coming to mind. Neither was what he’d said the night before.

* * *

Standing in the living room of his parents, he was pleading with them. “Come on, guys.” He looked between the two. “This would mean a lot to me. It’s **_ONE_** damn evening!” Dean pointed out. “I’m marrying my two best friends. The two men who mean everything to me.” It was killing him that his parents didn’t want to attend his wedding. While it wouldn’t be a legally binding ceremony, it would run as a usual wedding would. With three men as opposed to just two people.

“No.” Mary shook her head. “I refuse.” She said firmly. “I don’t agree with your lifestyle, and I won’t pretend to want to celebrate it.”

“Is it because they’re men?” Dean asked, furrowing his brows. She shifted uncomfortably. “Wow. You know what? You two don’t bother showing up- I’m done. You won’t be there for our kids. You won’t be in our lives at all.” He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before heading down the front steps to his Impala. Dean was thankful that at least Sam would be there. It had been about six months since his father retired, and he hadn’t seen him more than a handful of times because of his own schedule. He had hoped that he could look forward to his parents being at his wedding, and now he’d have this hanging over his head for the next month.

* * *

“You look great, Dean.” Jess told him, adjusting his tie.

He gave her a nervous smile. “Thanks for helping with everything.” He told her. “Having your support, with Sam’s, means a lot.”

She smiled at him, stepping back to make sure he was ready. “You’re family, Dean, and that means a lot. We wouldn’t miss this for anything.” She told him. “Besides, he wants to see you in a ‘monkey suit’ again.”

Laughing, he rolled his eyes. “Of course he does. How do my guys look?” His green eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing them, as they were all in their own hotel rooms.

“Very handsome. Were I not a married woman….” Jess teased him, wanting to keep the mood light. “Cain’s hair is something even I am envious of, and Benny is groomed to perfection.” She told him. “Now, I need to hunt down my husband to make sure his hair is still in place.”

“I keep telling him to cut that mop.” He shrugged with an amused look on his face. “But does he listen? Nope.”

Jess laughed, shaking her head as she walked towards the door. “That’s because his wife loves his long hair.” She pointed out as she walked out, leaving a very grossed out looking Dean. Her tone indicated what she meant, and he shuddered.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, Dean furrowed his brows. “Come in.” He called out, turning towards the door, not knowing who it could be. When his father stepped in, dressed in a suit, his eyebrows shot up. “Dad?” He asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

John gave him a sad smile. “While I don’t exactly….fully agree with your lifestyle choices, you’re my son.” He started, shutting the door. “And I didn’t miss Sammy’s wedding, I’m not gonna miss yours.” He smoothed the front of his suit jacket. “Hearing what you told your mom about not being there for your kids? That got to me. I never saw you as the type to have kids, but hearing you were serious enough to get married, and want kids? It got me thinking- and I realized I wasn’t willing to lose my son, and some of my future grandkids. I’m getting older, Dean, and I don’t want to live the rest of my life like that.”

Dean smiled at that, pulling John into a hug. “Thanks, dad.” He grinned. “Wh-what about mom?”

As his son pulled away, he shook his head. “She left me for this.” He told him, and Dean’s smile fell. “Honestly, I think she had been wanting to.” He told him sadly. “But, enough about the end of my marriage! I’m here to watch my oldest get hitched!” John smiled proudly.


End file.
